


You Learn

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, M/M, Malec, S01E12, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Song Prompt: I don't usually make prompts but this song was on the radio today and for some reason my mind just went MALEC so I'm going to ask for a Malec fic based on this song and the TV-series Shadowhunters Song: You learn by Takida~~





	You Learn

_There’s no one like the other_

_It’s in your hands_

“I can’t breathe.” Alec felt his heart pumping crazily in his chest, the room full of oxygen providing him no air. His knees were shaking despite his best efforts not to show any of his real emotions, but still he watched Magnus take another few steps towards him.  

There was uncertainty as well as doubtful hope written all over the soft features of his face. Alec has never seen him so vulnerable. The stiffness in his shoulders, his clothes, makeup and pink tinted hair - he wore it all as an armor, preparing for a fight he was ready to lose before it even started. Nonetheless, he stood there, defiant and determined. 

_Break free from the fence_

_It’s when you cry it all ends_

Alec knew he was the reason Magnus came here. He didn’t do it for himself or for his own feelings. He gave Alec something he wasn’t given ever before - a choice. He would accept the pain and humiliation that would follow if Alec rejected him, endure it in exchange for Alec’s ticket out of this mess.  

And Alec could’ve done just that. Continue with the wedding, stay in the shadows, lead the life he was taught to believe he wanted. It would be easy, safe. 

Except the fact that Alec couldn’t do it anymore. Since the moment they met, Magnus has showed him countless slivers of freedom he was missing and didn’t even realize it. The things he thought he didn’t have the right to want. Tempting stares and lousy pick-up lines, lazy midnight conversations and feelings of affection.  

Doesn’t matter how dreadful it seemed, he didn’t want a safe choice anymore.

_Bringing you the fire_

_I will love you_

It was the second he stepped down form the altar, when the atmosphere changed. He could feel the disapproving weight falling onto him, trying to bury him underneath. He didn’t wince, though. Didn’t even break the connection between his and Magnus’ eyes. He had to do this. He wanted to do this. He would do this.  

_And you learn like a shadow flows in the rain_

_Like a foreign flame in the dark_

_Showing you the way_

There were mere inches separating their bodies. Alec took a hold of the lapels on Magnus’ jacket and for a second lost himself in the confused and lovable look on Magnus’ face. He would no longer keep himself from openly adoring every edge and every curve that resembled the beautiful man before him.  

Shutting his eyes, he pressed their lips together, moving more on instinct than experience, expressing everything he felt and a little more. 

This was right. It wasn’t easy, but it was right. 

_Just a scent of it is enough_

_Blinding me with grace_

Even after pulling away to see Magnus’ reaction, Alec didn’t hesitate to come back and let himself freeze in the moment. The gasps and shocked murmur sat heavily on his shoulders, but it didn’t matter. He would face the consequences and anything else they would prepare for him. But he would never hide and fear again. 

_And you learn._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I was listening to that song on repeat, trying to imagine a story, but my mind kept wandering to the wedding scene in Season 1 Episode 12. I felt like the music itself expressed determination to fight and not give up and that was exactly what I loved about the wedding scene - Alec finally standing up for himself. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it? ^^  
> Come and say hi - [Promt Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
